


Fire for Frost

by MoonandWinter



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Destiny, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M for later chapters, Magic, Time Travel, man on moon, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandWinter/pseuds/MoonandWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost watched as his friends grew and moved on. He was believed in and loved, but his heart still felt as if something was missing. Merida was tasting freedom for the first time. camping in the highlands. Magic weaves a plan with a single wish, spoken from the mouths centuries apart. [Jack frost/Merida] Rated M for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could hear the tick of the grandfather clock as its mechanical heart wound and clicked in a never ending pattern. The pace not ever changing, always moving forward. It was the sound he had become accustomed to during the sleepless days and nights.

He stepped with bare pale feet, padding softly across the wooden floors and through the entrance of his temporary home. There on the late autumn evening, he let the wind lift him up, it's cold kiss reminding him of what he was.

Jack had been the spirit of winter for many hundreds of years. He had watched with weary eyes as the young grew old and turned to dust, as the world changed from earth and sky to metal and smog. Even with his place among the Guardians, he felt the weight of hopelessness tear at his heart. He was supposed to bring laughter to children, but within the years after the battle with Pitch, he found the loneliness seep slowly into his soul. He had reveled in being seen and loved by the children, but soon he watched as they grew. Some travelled and most found love and started living a life that would never be Jacks. He watched them move on, embracing their life and their loves.

He couldn't remember what touch felt like, even when he was Jackson Overland he had been uninterested in intimacy. Caring for his sister and ailing mother had been his only priority. He was raised in a different time, a whole different world. He had only been a boy then, one who had just bloomed onto awkward teen territory, as the youth would say today. Ah fuck, He even sounded old.

He drifted above the familiar city wishing he had known love, had experienced the passion he saw. But it was more than that. It was a loss of life he was beginning to feel, almost like he had been mourning what he could have done.

But now, as he sat on the windows ledge outside a hospital window, he wished he could have only a tenth of what he was watching unfold.

Jaime, his old friend and very first believer, was softly pacing the warm colored room. Jack couldn't hear him through the thick glass though he could tell the young man was speaking softly to the tiny bundle that lay in his arms. Cupcake, who had grown tall and beautiful, lay smiling in the metal bed, her raven hair still a spikey mess about her head. She had always held onto her curves. But she had become kind and artistic, writing stories of their adventures and helping many children believe in the winter spirit. Jack could see why Jaime had fallen in love with her.

Jack was happy for them. He really was. It was the natural next step in most people's lives.

All except Jack.

He pushed away from the window with a silent goodbye. His friends will always believe in Jack Frost but the years will pass and so will they. Like the tics of a clock.

He decided, as he had been often doing, to follow the north wind up and across a long barren snow covered land. The red and gold remains of the setting sun silhouetted North's ornate palace. Its spires and turrets rose in spiraling glory as the winter spirit neared. He could make out furry shapes of the yetis, as they waved to him.

He would ask the big man what to do. How to bring back the joy he had felt.

She was alive with crimson curls, flaming like hellfire behind her as she crashed through the thick underbrush of the lush Scottish landscape. She could feel the earth give way for her, as if she was commanding it.

Her black filly hauled across a fallen log, lifting her off the beasties back for an instant, but it was in this moment that she felt she was flying. She closed her emerald eyes and held her arms wide, but as soon as it came, she was back on horseflesh and thundering along. There was nothing in the world more freeing than soaring through the lowlands. But her goal was higher, farther than she'd ever been before.

Merida had, with great trouble, convinced her parents to let her come to camp a week before they were to arrive. Her brothers were growing fast but it was hell to travel with them. She had assured her mother that she'd have camp set and game caught by the weeks end. The fact that her mother was with child had helped her cause. The queen had been so stressed and she wished to spend the rest of her pregnancy with her kin. So she was to stay the winter in the north with the boys, while Merida ran the kingdom with her father. It had been agreed that until she find a husband, Merida would have to learn the workings.

But mostly she enjoyed the idea of her freedom. Not having to worry about her mother nagging her, though she does it much less since the bear incident.

It was with this thought that the princess slowed Angus down to trot. The land had grown much narrower as grass gave way to gravel. The incline began slowly, with plenty of green forest plants for travelers not to notice, but she knew these lands. She had been taught of the dangers of the highlands as both the land and people were often unpredictable.

The large mount tread carefully, each step planted on solid ground. Above her, the sky had turned to gold with scarlet clouds that settled on the horizon.

With her instincts fresh and her heart full and happy, she found a clearing. It was wide and strong with no more than a dozen trees surrounding it. She would set a string about them and tie it to a bell, just in case any wolves decided she looked like a mighty fine meal. She laughed at the thought. She was Merida, the famed princess who fought like a man and shot better than one.

She went about clearing and making a fire, just as her father taught her. Her mother insisted she wear a gown over her leather riding pants, but now, with no person to judge her, she tore off the soft chemise and gown. Ach, if her mother's Kin saw here, they would die of fear. She laughed to herself as she hefted piles of twigs. It was mindless work, but it excited her none the less. It was her first glimpse of true independence. And laird, was it heady!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wish for a chance. They will get it.

North paced his small study with eyes of blue following his every step. Jack was never really one to open up but he had found a father figure in the Spirit of Wonder. With all they had been through, Jack knew that this man could help him with whatever it was that was troubling his heart.

But now it seemed as though the big man was at a loss of words. Jack sat perched atop his frosted staff, growing impatient. Nicholas St. North would stop every few seconds, look at the young man as if he were about to say something, and then changed his mind and paced some more. Jack groaned internally and was beginning to wonder if this was the best idea. Thankfully North seemed to sense the white haired boys distress as he stopped and cleared his throat.

"You know I've been a Guardian for many centuries." He stated, his dark blue eyes shining with hidden secrets. This confused Jack even more. It was unlike North to hide things from his fellow Guardians.

"Yea, I know. But what's that got to do-" Jack started and was effectively interrupted by the large man in red.

"It’s good. I can't say much, but I will tell you that all will be well. There's magic even now working." He smiled brightly as if he had made perfect sense. But to Jack, nothing the other man said did anything to help his situation. He needed advice, not cryptic messages about magic.

“Well, this was…great. I’m just going to go for a fly.” The winter spirit said dejectedly. North was looking at him with pity, but Jack saw some strange knowledge in his eyes. He knew something and he wasn’t telling Jack.

He was done with it all, more frustrated than ever. He nodded, snow-white hair a spikey mess about his head. He ran his long fingers through it and lifted off the ground. Waving morosely to his friend, Jack left the North without a single word. He did not control this wind. He simply let it take him away slowly, lifting him up and over gentle rises in the land and soon over the wide expanse of the sea. To him it was all a blur, as he stared up to the moon; or more accurately, the Man on the Moon. He sighed, knowing he would speak to the benevolent being only to get no response. But it helped him in a way, gave him a small amount of comfort.

“I don’t understand. I’ve never wanted these things before. It’s just..” He paused, wondering why he felt the loss of affection when it was these few years he had been loved and known. “I guess I can’t complain. After all, the kids believe in me. They see me. But..”

The moon shined happily, always so vivid when Jack needed to speak. Jack knew he was listening and it gave him strength.

“I never got to live much as a human. I don’t know what it is to love someone other than my mom and sister. I can feel… something ache in my heart.” He pleaded, though not sure what he was pleading for. He wasn’t looking for love. He didn’t need a woman, as if he could if he wanted to. Those over the age of ten didn’t believe in Jack Frost. But still, it was something more than that. He didn’t even know, and maybe that was what was bothering him so much.

“I just wish I had a chance.” He whispered. Jack had let the gusts take him far away from his home. The land around him was tall with cliffs and hills spread wide over stretches of tall forests and then long fields of grass and heather. Scotland?

He was wondering why he had been stopped when he felt Tsar Lunar reach out to him with his silver rays of moonshine. Jack looked up, shocked. And then he felt the earth tilt.

 

*~*~*

 

The night was silent, even the beasties held their sound. Merida would have thought nothing of it before now, but it was her first night as a free woman and the stories of monsters and evil men came creeping into her mind. The red-head sat up in her dark fur blanket. The fire glowed softly with a single flame, casting shadows on the earth. Sighing, she looked to the moon as it played hide and seek behind fat night clouds. She used to be able to stare at the moon and stars all night but the eerie silence had chilled her. She felt the urge to move, to pace around and make sure her lines held right.

 Removing the thick furs, Merida moved to stand, but she stilled, her grip resting readily on the ornately carved bow. Her head tilted, curls of crimson falling loosely on her freckled cheeks. The lass closed her eyes and concentrated. She had heard something. A soft sound, like sheaths of parchment being brushed together. It was a unique noise that made her heart begin to thump. She tried to ignore it as she held her breath.

Moments later she heard it again, unmistakable now. It was a sound that she remembered well. Will o’ the wisps. Turquoise eyes under arched brows darted around the cropping, desperately seeking the wee things.

There, hovering just beyond the largest tree she caught the sight of blue mist. Merida had learned long ago to follow the wisps as the always led her to her fate, whether it be a witch or a bear.

With red and orange curls tied by a simple leather string, though still bouncing in untamable locks, Merida fled on light feet, her bow quiver already in hand. She left Angus behind, feeling the need to run. The chill air caused her breath to come out in great gusts of mist. Her booted feet were sure and strong as she leapt over fallen trees and jagged rocks. She was climbing higher, always on the trail of the wee little blue creatures. The magical sprite was taking her farther from the known path and deeper into the unknown. But she knew that all would be well.

 

*~*~*~*~

Jack thought he was dreaming. He was floating on clouds of memories, whizzing past centuries. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but he was too heavy, his arms, his legs, and his eyes. He let himself go limp and fall into a sleep he's not had since he was human. His last thought before he lost consciousness was of the moon, as it smiled down at him.

*~*~*~*~*

Her legs were burning. She had to climb and run, and press herself against steep walls, as she tried to follow the sprites. Her lungs were screaming at her, and her body having already been tired before the trek, was beginning to shake. The wisps had taken her miles and miles away from her camp. Merida had spent hours with only the light of the full moon, no longer hiding behind clouds.

Just as she was about to give up and keel over, when she saw the tiny blue spark. It seemed to be waiting. She grunted a curse and trudged along the mountain terrain.

 It was a small cave, though one could easily say it was a shallow hole in the side of the cliff face. But as she got closer, she saw it was not the dwelling that had drawn her here, but the strange writings and pictures painted on its walls. She knew this is what the Will O’ the wisps wanted her to see.

She sat with a pained huff, removing her boots, though the air was much colder this high. Comfortable enough now to run her sun kissed hands tenderly along the figures. A woman and a man, though drawn crudely, were clearly in an intimate embrace. Her gaze traveled to the other images, all of a couple, holding hands, some hunting, others doing things only lovers did. She felt her face flush.

She was a woman now, no longer youthful in body and mind. Many times she had imagined herself kissing a man, though in her musings he had always remained faceless. She wanted these things. All of the images that were stretched out before her. It was strange that she had fought so hard against marrying, those few years ago, when now the idea did not bother her so much.

After a time, Merida turned her bright eyes to the moon. She sensed it listened as she spoke softly.

“I’ve been living my whole life in search of freedom to be alone, but I don’t ken what it is I want anymore.” She began to rub her sore feet, knowing that she’d had to stay here and sleep for a few hours before heading back. “Still, I wouldn’t mind finding me a boy. No’ to say I’d marry him. I’d like to know what it is to be a woman, to be with a man who would treat me as an equal. It’s no’ much to ask, really. I just wish I had a chance.” She whispered, her arms stretching above her. She yawned loudly, leaning back, resting her head on her quiver. Her eyes were weary as was her body.

She fell slowly to sleep under the moons smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please gift me with a comment telling me what you think! I really do love the feedback, both good and bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up is the hardest part of the day.

Merida was swimming in a fog of dreams. The once faceless man, was now a pale haired lad, with face so white it startled her. She tried to reach out and touch him, to warm his skin, but her arms were lead. She called to him, to wake him. She begged the lad to open his eyes and kiss her like the other dreams, but he did not.

The heavy weight of sleep was lifting and Merida found herself even more confused. The dream was fallowing her back, or at least the lad was. She blinked several times, holding her body steady. Her head was tilted and she became aware that there was, indeed, a young man lying next to her. Her first thought was so scream, as he looked about as dead as one could be. But then she noticed the soft rise and fall of his chest. Small puffs of mist escaped his dusky lips.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember. The wisps had brought her here; shown her the drawings. She had fallen asleep under the moon.

She opened her eyes then, surveying the sky. No moon in sight, but thankfully it was not yet morning. She felt guilty now for leaving Angus so long without her, though she had tied him loosely in case he needed to escape. The beasty was trained to ride back to Dunbroch in such cases.

Merida had to think of what to do about this strange man who had appeared beside her in the night. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was supposed to find him. After all, the wee blue sprites had led her here. Deciding it best to wake him, she stood sorely. Though she had done it often enough, she didn’t like sleeping on the hard ground. Her body creaked in protest as she stretched and bent, hoping to relieve the tension in her muscles. When she straightened, she was met with striking eyes the color of the sea.

Merida yelped in surprise, raising her weapon faster than a lightings strike. She was aiming it at the now standing lad. He, in turn was pointing a strange crooked stick at her. _Well, that’s odd_. She thought.

Jack had been asleep. ASLEEP!? He hadn’t done that in hundreds of years. And to top it all off, he awoke to the view of a fiery-haired beauty bending over. The result was startling, not for the fact that he was watching her curves stretch, but for the fact that the sight had affected him in other…curious ways. He had tried to move quickly to flee, but she had spotted him.

The shock of her eyes on him stopped him dead. This strange woman, dressed to the t in some seriously authentic looking Celtic gear, had seen him.

Well, now she saw glaring, with an arrow aimed straight at him. Without thought he lifted his staff in response to the show of aggression. She could be anything, a spirit, a witch, or any number of fantastical folk who saw what humans didn’t. But then she spoke.

“Who are you, and why did I catch you sleeping so close to me. I was alone last night and I ken you were nowhere near.” She growled. Jack could tell she was fighting back many emotions and at this point he decided she was not, in fact, mystical or any such thing. She was too…raw.

“No… I wasn’t.” He conceded, lowering his staff and raising his arm in a show of truce. He didn’t want to know what an arrow would do if she could see him. He hoped it would soar right through him but he’d rather not take that chance.

“Aye. So…?” She led, a sharp red brow raised in agitation. So it looks like she had a temper to match her hair. Jack sighed. How could he explain that he was the winter spirit? Clearly she must believe or else she’d not be able to see him. But still, talking to women was not his forte.

“Um.” He started lamely. “I’m not really sure how I got here. Or where here even is.” He looked around finding nothing but cliffs and sparse forestry. Jack tried desperately to remember what had happened. Only drawing a misty idea.

Merida watched the confusion cross the strange lad’s face. He was spinning about, his eyes darting between the present and then drifting away, as if in memory. She lowered her bow, but did not sheath the arrow, just in case.

“Well now, this land is far north of my home, Dunbroch. It’s a fair hike up the mountain. Not one a Sassenach could easily do.” She exclaimed proudly. But it was when he stopped cold, his stormy eyes staring at her, every inch of her, that she was begging to think someone was off about the young man.

“What…” Jack started. His mind was slowing and speeding up at the same time. He remembered the strangeness of his dream, of time being fluid. The simple fact that he had slept was enough to make him realize that something was very, very wrong.

“Are you alright?” The woman asked. Jack was startled by the softness of her voice, seeing as she had only moments ago been ready to lose an arrow into his heart. His gaze lifted from her clothes to her face. It was soft and round, freckles making it look like she had a permanent blush. She was very pretty.

But it was becoming painfully clear that she was not from this century. Or perhaps it was he….

“What year is it?” He demanded, taking a step forward. Her bow was raised and aimed faster than he could blink. The girl was quick on her feet.

“Are you mad?” She said as if they were having a simple conversation, rather than the most insane thing to ever happen to him. And that included the whole dying and being brought back thing.

“No! I’m not- Look, I don’t think I belong here. Please.” He ended with a hopeful whisper. Maybe this was all a joke. Bunny would pop out and laugh at him for being so foolish.

 “My mother says it’s the year of our lord 942. What’s wrong with you then?” She asked softly. She lowered her bow again though he was sure she was ready at all times. Time. Holy hell. Had he really… No, he wouldn’t say it. It was way to insane. He had to think, had to try and get back. His heart started to feel heavy.

Jack started to pace. His feet landing on small stones. What had not bothered him before, was beginning to pinch. He looked down, confused. He was always barefoot and had never felt the pain of cold or stone. He groaned as he ran his long thin fingers through his hair. Something was not right. He glanced at the girl who was now eyeing the wall behind him. With a single shiver, he turned to see what had caught her attention.

Cave paintings. They were depictions of a couple. Jack had seen similar many times when he traveled the world. He had always thought they were incredible, people with so little concept of how big the world was, and still they drew what they saw; what they experienced.

These were old, though not nearly as old as they should have been. It was a depiction of a couple, a man and woman. He looked back to the girl. She was blushing now, her eyes not meeting his as she sat on the hard ground.

“Alright then. The Will o’ the wisps brought me here and I suspect something similar happened to you.” He heard her announce calmly, her brogue rolling through him. “Where are you from, then?”

“Well,” Jack started as he turned to face her. She had latched the bow to her hip and replaced the arrow to its quiver. “I’m not even sure I could tell you.” He wondered about the rules, as if this situation had any. He had snuck into enough movies to know that anything he does could affect the future. As if things couldn’t be more confusing.

“Aye, that’s alright. I’m Merida of Dunbroch.” She came to stand before him, crimson curls coming free if its tie. She looked wild but flush with life.

“Merida.” He repeated. It suited her. “I’m Jack. Um, Jack Frost.” He had realized he didn’t know how to introduce himself. He had never been a history buff both before or after his death.

“Well, Jack. I’ve a feeling I was supposed ta meet you. I’ve got camp set up, if you’d like to join me.” She was bending at the waist, still seated, to tie the leather and hide boots on her wool-covered feet. Jack envied her then as the cold earth began to chill his own feet. But he ignored it. Instead silently walking behind her.

What had Tsar Lunar done? And why here, why was this beautiful woman there? All he knew was that the next night he was going to have some words with the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter just to give you an inside view of their heads.
> 
> Merida is feisty while Jack is reminiscent

Jack was sure he was bleeding. With each painful step, he felt a wet sticky sensation dripping down his soles. But still he trudged on, having nowhere else to go. He followed the curly flames of the woman in front of him, thinking of her words. She was right. They hadn't met by accident, though Jack had no idea why. Maybe she was going to help him get home.

Her hips swayed with each confident step. He felt an unfamiliar stirring in his lower stomach, though he decided it must be hunger. Still he stared at her, the only lively thing in this bleak landscape. She stopped every so often to look around. Jack didn't know how she knew where they were heading but he was at least thankful that she was silent. It gave him time to think. Silence was not new to him but his inability to float away was.

 He had tried multiple times to summon the wind but had only caused a minor breeze. The girl hadn't seemed to notice him tapping his staff on trees or rocks here and there. Yet still no frost. He hoped with a desperation he'd never felt that his gifts weren't gone for good. Though he still felt them, rolling inside his heart.

Maybe he was ill. Or maybe it was his heart. How could he be the Guardian of Fun when all he felt was a loneliness that followed him?

The hike was nearing its end, and Merida thought again on the quite lad who padded silently behind her. She had knew her way back, years of navigation lessons with her Da’ had taught her that much. She knew that they were only minutes away from her makeshift camp. Now she began to worry about what to say to him. She couldn’t very well tell him her thoughts, seeing as most of them weren’t exactly appropriate.

She glanced quickly to his pale face. He looked so lost; so alone. It made her heart ache. What had happened to this young man to make him so down?

“We are almost there. Just a wee bit longer.” She said in hopes that he would be receptive. He seemed to not be bothered by their silence, but she had never really liked the stillness of quiet. Her brothers ensured that she rarely had peace, but truth to tell she didn’t mind the chaos. It was exciting.

All she got in reply was a hum. Not even a proper word. Ach, but if she was to do this, then he’ll need to be a wee bit more talkative.

Rounding the crop of trees that she had marked, she saw Angus, his ears flicked with registration. She whistled low, their cue, so he’d know she was ok. She had trained him herself and she was quite proud of her giant beasty.

Merida stepped lightly over the string she had placed around the area, not wanting to test the bells. She turned to tell Jack to do the same, but she saw, then, his feet. Blood and dirt caked the bottoms, and she could see the effort if took for him not to cry out with every step. How had she not noticed until now? He was bare foot! The very idea was insane.

“Ach! Come over gently.” She rushed to his side, putting her arm through his. She was being forward but she really didn’t have a choice. The idiot had not told her he was bleeding. She could have stopped. Could have wrapped them up.

“I’m fine.” Jack mumbled, though he really was in agony. His feet begged to be numb from the cold, but instead stung as if razors were slicing the soft pads with every step.

“Oh aye, I just bet you are.” She whispered sarcastically. Jack would have laughed had he not been in so much pain. Again, another feeling he was unaccustomed to. He walked as steadily as possible to the nearest log, one that had been maneuvered to sit in front a fires pit. He sat behind it and lifted his feet up and onto the dried bark. Merida was clambering about, searching through bags tied to trees. He really didn’t care at the moment, as his eyes dropped shut. Maybe a little nap. It was only fair seeing as he’d only slept a few hours in the last hundred years or so.

Too bad for him, the damned woman had poured what felt like liquid fire on his already raw feet. He held in his screams with effort, pushing himself up on his forearms. Jack glared daggers at her, but she seemed too preoccupied with torturing him. She set down the strange clay bottle and picked a large skin pouch.

“This will be water. Then I’ll have ta use the alcohol again. Snuck it out under my Da’s nose.” She giggled. The sound made him momentarily forget his pain. She was lovely when she had mischief in her eyes though he suspected it was there a lot.

“Why.” He asked dumbly. Really, he had just wanted to fill the air. His thoughts were taking a strange turn and he had no idea what to do about them.

“I could ask you the same thing.” She mumbled. Using long graceful fingers she tucked a lose strand of crimson behind her ear. Her crystal clear blue eyes gazed at him with sympathy and confusion. But worst of all, he saw guilt.

“I’m not used to wearing shoes.” He offered, still unsure of what he was supposed to say.

She didn’t respond as she started to pour the cold liquid on his feet, pausing to use her hand to wipe away the grime. If he had never felt embarrassment before, he was sure as hell felling it now. He didn’t seem to be the only one however, as his silent nurse was flushed red. Her eyes never leaving the task. Despite himself, Jack was watching her move. Hands quick and small, though rough with work. He could tell that underneath the thick brown vest and mossy woven blouse, she was curved and sculpted. She wasn’t straight and thin like what was popular back in his time, instead she was rounded. He liked it.

Dragging himself out of such confusing thoughts, Jack made a move to stop her, noticing her lifting the bottle of alcohol. She slapped his hand away.

Laughing lightly, he nodded. He supposed it was for the best. The burn was painful though less so than the first. He was biting his lip while keeping his eyes open. She was staring at his face now, her turquoise eyes smiled kindly.

“Take a swig. It’ll warm you up.” She said softly, handing him the rounded clay vessel. Could he? He had never tried to, seeing as he was never hungry nor thirsty. Discovering now that his mouth was parched and his stomach empty brought a forlorn felling to Jacks soul. Was he really no longer a Guardian? A spirit? But then his heart began to race, the thumping in his ears as he remembered last night. He had made a wish! He had wished for the chance to be human.

For some reason the man on the moon had decided that Jack needed to be sent… here? Maybe Merida was supposed to be his guide. Still, something was nagging him.

He chose not to think on it, hoping that all would become clear in time. Right now, his feet were being wrapped by nimble fingers. Each touch sending vibrations to his core. So if he was human, he’d have to try and remember everything that went into. A challenging task.

“Looks done. I’ve got a spare pair of boots, though they are no’ as fine as these. They’ll do.” Merida smiled at him. She had noticed the change in him almost immediately, as if he had sparked a flame. He smiled in return, something he had not done until then. She was amazed to see perfect white teeth, shinning behind his handsome face. She noticed it had a bit more color than when she first laid eyes on him.

The mid-evening sun was shining through brilliant clouds of white, as she helped him into her old boots. Thankfully she had never liked the fit of the ladies style, instead preferring the comfort and sturdiness of men’s. On his feet, they were a wee snug, but worlds better than nothing at all.

She hummed to herself as she let him rest. She still felt his eyes on her the whole time as she smiled behind her long wild hair. This Jack Frost was an odd man, but she liked him. He was honest and she sensed there was more to his heart than she’s seen. Her tasks were simple, but she still found herself taking her time.

Ach, if her mother saw her now. Merida knew the view she presented as she knelled down to rummage through her food pack, her bottom in the air. She almost gave herself away by laughing when she heard him groan softly.

“You alright, Jack?” She asked over her shoulder, as innocently as possible.

“Hm? Yea. I’m good.” She heard him stumble, his voice deeper than before. She felt a curious type of joy from being able to affect a man in such a way. She turned to see him taking a rather large swallow of the drink. She cringed when he started coughing and sputtering.

“Yer no’ supposed ta drink it like that.” She admonished, lightly flouncing to his side with the bag in hand. She took the bottle and allowed the liquid heat to flow down her throat. She felt the burn, but did not close her pipes around it. It hit its destination, filling her belly with gentle warmth that spread to her limbs.

“Show off.” Jack grunted. But he was smiling at her. She was still flushed, but was putting on a brave face. He found he respected her all the more for it. She handed him some bread and cheese. A simple traveler’s meal. He remembered the staples from his own childhood, though those memories were a bit foggier after so long. He ate for the first time in centuries. The bread was flakey and buttery while the cheese was dry but flavorful. He wasn’t aware he was making noises until he realized his companion had stopped to stare…mid groan.

“Um…Sorry. It’s just. I haven’t had food in-,” He looked to his hands. He didn’t want to lie to her. Not after she’d been so kind. But still, he had to be careful. “In a while.” He finished, hoping that it was sate her curiosity. He glanced at her face, catching vibrant blue eyes. She knew there was more to it but she wasn’t pressing it either. For that alone, he was grateful.

“Why are you out here on your own?” He asked, hoping the topic would relieve the tense situation. She smiled widely, jumping to her feet. She was all hair and pride as she placed her hands on her rounded hips.

“I’m a free woman for at least this week. My parents and brothers will meet me here in seven days’ time. I can hunt and ride and stay up till the wee hours of the morn!” She exclaimed, her voice ringing through the hallow.

Jack grinned at her. He could see the youth she must have been, all defiance, all fierceness. He would have liked to tell her that but his mind was getting a little slow. In fact, even now she was still speaking but he didn’t quite hear her words. Mostly because he was more concerned with the fact that there were two of her. Well, that’s neat, he thought.

“Oh!” He exclaimed out loud. He looked to the two beautiful women who were wavering in and out of his vision. “I think I’m drunk.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Jack is a thoughtful Jack

Merida gaped at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe he could be so off with just a wee dram, but sure enough, there he sat propped up on his elbow waving a hand offering of his face. He glanced up to her, lifting one side of his mouth in a rather charming smile. She had been trying to think of a way to get him to talk to her. She had never thought to do it with drink. Walking back to him, she sat heavily on the log next to his long legs. Legs that were wearing a thin, old fabric that was tied at the bottom with leather strings. Everything about this young man was foreign. But maybe that’s why she felt the intense need to get to know him.

His eyes lit up as he chuckled at her. She assumed it was because she almost slipped off the log which had not been as stable as she thought. Though now, she was beginning to think he had gave it a wee shove with his toes.

"Mr. Frost! You are absolutely queer." She laughed heartily, the sound echoing through the trees.

"Oh, you don't even know." He hummed; his eyes glittering with mirth. She was beginning to see the real lad behind the skulking exterior. Maybe having him inebriated would be to her advantage.

"Is that so? I bet you’re just all talk." She cooed, hoping that a wee push in the right direction would open him up. He sat back on his elbows and shifted his now booted feet.

"I'm serious! I'm surprised you can saw me...See me? Saw?" He slurred questionably. She knew this was a new experience for him and felt a little bad about taking advantage of him in his predicament. But only a little.

"Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I?" She led, already sensing his answer. Merida had always believed in the mystical even before the wisps and the witch. She was also a smart lass. She had kept an eye on him during their trek back down the dangerous cliff path, noticing how he had tried using that crooked staff, tapping it on things and looking mighty disappointed each time. His clothes were thin and unlike anything she'd ever seen. The simple fact that he had been barefoot had been enough to convince her.

And then there was his hair. It had been white as snow, shaggy and quite attractive. But now with the sun finally setting, she could see small streaks of brown she knew hadn't been there before.

His brows were drawn as if deep in thought, though in his state, she assumed he was just trying to concentrate.

Jack was indeed trying to remember why he couldn't tell this captivating woman who he was. Something about time. But he had plenty of time. He was immortal. The pain in his feet only hurt slightly as he tried to stand. He realized he was up at the same time he comprehended she had helped him, her arm through his. He looked down with blurry eyes to her graceful limb, still entangled in his, her moss colored blouse seeming to melt into his deep blue hoodie.  

"I'm dead." He blurted. He felt her stiffen and knew that he had said something stupid. If only he could shake off this foggy confusion. Even with his senses dulled, he saw that she wasn't scared, just confused. He smiled at her. This medieval Merida was brave.

"How can you be dead when your here, speaking ta me." She said softly, her warm breath caressing his face. Had he leaned in?

"Hmmm. I died. Like, a long time ago." But then he laughed. "Well, technically I'm not even born yet." He had thrown his arm around her shoulder, supposedly for better support, though he really just liked the warmth of her, as her arm came around his waist.

They stood there for some time as he reveled in the feel of her. He had never been attracted to a woman. He never questioned it, he just assumed it was because of his undead state. But now he wondered why he was feeling his heart race when her fingers tightened their hold as he swayed. He thought about why he stomach fluttered when one of her brilliant curls gently caressed his cheek. Jack whished he knew what to do, or what to think. He should, after observing people for so long. But to him, this was so unknown that it scared him as much as it excited him.

"You are no' making any sense. You ken that?" She grunted, having to hold most of his weight. Jack was not putting much effort into standing seeing as she was very strong and very soft. She began to take steps back to the log, but he kind of liked standing here with her. It was new as were his reactions to her.

"None of this makes sense." He hummed. Lolling his head back. "Oh look, there's the moon!" He shouted, finding his feet he pushed his away from the girl.

"Hey Manny! What's the deal, man?" He shouted up. The moon shown down through wispy clouds.

"Jack, what are you doing." He heard her call, but he was now mad. He stumbled across the camp, away from the fire.

"Come on Tsar Lunar.” He bit out.  “You brought me here. You took away my gifts. Am I even a spirit anymore?" His voiced echoed loudly, a single owls call was all he heard in response.

He didn't need to hear it. He felt the truth of it all deep in his soul. He was human.

He wanted to rage, to question, to fly away on his bitter wind. But there was a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the beautifully round face of his kindhearted companion. Merida.

The alcohol was burning off and a new heat was beginning to replace it. Something unfamiliar and dangerous. Her eyes were bright with compassion and something else he couldn't identify. Understanding maybe?

"Who are you Jack Frost." She whispered. He smelled the heady scent of whiskey, mixed with earth and woman. Her arms came around him in a tender embrace. A hug was as foreign to him as everything else. He could only choke out the words.

"I don't know anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the heart of the matter

Merida watched him with sad eyes as he sat, staring into the flames. The moon had hidden itself behind thick clouds making the already dark Scottish night even murkier. The sounds of the forest were not muted tonight as they were the night before.

 Merida sat next to him on the ground, their backs resting against the hard, dry branch. She didn’t want to speak, not yet. So instead, she thought back on his words. How he had shouted at the glowing sphere in the sky. He had called it by a name.

Perhaps that’s where he came from. But even as she thought it, she discarded the idea. He had said he died, but had not yet been born. She tried to work through his words, but they made no sense.

Frustrated by the mystery, she went to stand. But a soft pale hand with long fingers gripped her wrist. Merida felt the touch all the way to her core. She looked down, watched as if she were detached from her body as his fingers wove themselves through hers. Curious flutters crashed around her stomach, making her think that she might be ill. But no, this is exactly what her mother said would happen.

Happen when she found the man for her. The shock of it caused her eyes to dart to his. His was gazing at her, his head slightly lowered, with eyes of innocent blue under long lashes. She felt the heat rush up her neck and spread across her face. But she was Merida, daughter of Fergus of Dunbroch. She had the courage to face this new and exciting thing.

“I don’t understand what’s going on.” He whispered. She saw the uncertainty on his face.

“Nor do I. But I do ken that I’ll help you in any way possible.” She paused, hoping to say the right thing. Maybe she was being too forward; after all she had only just found him that morning. But then again, she knew there was something bigger going on and it involved the two of them. She had to put her faith in destiny.

“Perhaps you can explain a wee bit?” Merida led. She brought their hands to her lap and covered them with her free one. It seemed natural, something she liked.

Jack sighed next to enchanting woman. His body had leaned into hers when she pulled him in and he found her heat comforting. He had only known her for a day and still she had shown more kindness and compassion towards him than almost all the other spirits. He trusted her, which was even more strange as he found it hard to trust anyone.

 “I don’t know. It’s kind of crazy and theres things that you might not understand.” He was wavering between the truth and half-truths.

She snorted; a sound he discovered he liked. It was charming coming from her.

“Oh? Well, let me tell you about me first. A few years ago my mum and I got into a fight. She wanted me to marry. I didn’t want to marry.” She was staring at Jack with an expression with mixed mirth and embarrassment.

“Without getting into too much detail, I had accidently turned her into a bear. A real bear! Oh and my wee brothers too. Anyway, I tried to find the witch again but she was gone. Lots of close calls later and BAM!” She threw up their hands in her excitement. He laughed at her attempt, the feeling making his heart lighter. It felt good to laugh.

“There was this other bear who wasn’t a bear, but an ancient prince. Well, we had to kill him but it set him free so it’s not so bad. Um… Oh yea! Then my mum and brothers were turned back into humans.” She smiled brightly. Her cheeks were flushed as her lips grinned wide, causing a single dimple to the left of her mouth. It’s strange the things he noticed.

But it was her story that was taking up his brain power now. Bears and witches? Magic and ancient princes? Well, if it was true, and he suspected it was, then she’d have no problem understanding his tale. He pulled their clasped hand onto his lap, mimicking her earlier movements. Though he was sure his fingers were a lot less warm than hers, she gave no sign of discomfort. Reassured, he started.

“Ok. So I’m not from this time.” He spoke gently, always keeping his eyes on hers. He saw the connection appear on her face, so he went on. “When I was 17, I died saving my sister. I fell through ice on a pond. I woke up with no memory...”

And so they sat for what seemed like hours. He wove his tale while the fire caused dancing shadows around them. Her body giving off heat as she leaned in, resting her head against his shoulder. Her hair brushed his face, making him pause only for a second to feel the silkiness of it. His traced little circles on her hand as it held his. Jacks eyes were now far off, his deep rumble drowning out the other nightly noises as he told her things that even the other guardians didn’t know.

Merida listened raptly, feeling his loneliness, his anger at this evil Pitch Black. If she ever came across the demon, she’d loose an arrow into his heart, if he even had one. And then he came to the part where his dear friends had grown, moving on. The sorrow and pride in his voice hurt her all the more. He had been alone for so long.

 She made a vow then, that as long as he was here, in her time, that he’d never be alone. They were silent for a while, listening to the crackling and hiss of the flames. He was still tracing circles on her sensitive skin, making sure she never really forgot they were touching. But as the minutes went by, she had to concede.

“Jack. I think it’s about time to sleep.” She whispered, hoping to not startle him. He looked to her with confusion. She recalled him saying he had never slept while being a spirit but having done it last night for the first time.

“I’ve got just the one fur and my tartan.” She grumbled. Oh, but she was mortified. She couldn’t let him freeze with nothing to throw over him, but she didn’t think she could stand the embarrassment of asking him if he’d like to bunk next to her.

“It’s ok.” He said with a small smile. He nudged his shoulder against her, releasing her hand. He was a gentleman to boot!

“Right then. Goodnight Jack Frost. I’ll see you in the morning?” It was a question. She hoped desperately that he wouldn’t leave or that the strange man on the moon would not take him away. Not after she’d realized she very much liked him.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jack laughed again. The lift on her face was enough to make his heart stutter. He didn’t know much about what had happened but he sure as hell was glad that it was this girl who had found him. She was the fire he needed.

He watched her under heavy lids as she tucked herself into the thick black furs. Her bow and a single arrow above her, always within hands reach. He smiled again. She was tough.

Jack watched as her breathing slowed and as her face relaxed. Time was so much different when it was limited. He had been so happy to observe her, that he forgot that he was human again. His eyes began to droop and the fogginess was returning.

Tired. Oh yea. He probably needed to sleep too. But it was getting colder. He could see just a thin mist of his breath, though it was enough to chill his body. Trying to find warmth, he scooted close to the red and orange fire.

It’s dying flames and embers giving off small waves of heat that only lasted seconds. This wasn’t going to work. Before he could think of what to do, he heard her deep chuckle. He turned to see she was up on her elbows, head tilted lazily.

“Come on, then. Get over here. I’ll not have you freeze to death right when you’ve come back to life.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. 
> 
> First time kisses with two very passionate people can lead to many other first times.

Jack had been quiet for some time when Merida finally decided to roll over. Her hands itched to touch him, though she flushed at such a wonton thought. She shifted her body away from his, hoping to quell the tempting idea. Instead, she only accomplished in pulling the furs too far. She could tell he was deep in sleep as he grumbled slightly about the cold.

How he slept, was a mystery to her. She was feeling a heat she had never experienced before. A need had begun to build the moment he quietly slipped under the long dark fur. Her skin was too hot and her clothes were much too tight. She was all around uncomfortable. Merida made to stand, to take a few calming breaths, when she felt his hand, then his arm, slither through hers as she lay on her side. His strong appendage pulled her close to his body.

And oh, did she fit. Her bottom against his loins, back to chest. His face nuzzled her hair and neck, making her squirm slightly from the intimacy of the action. She loved it. He hummed her name, clearly still asleep. He was thinking about her, even now. The thought made her grin, cheeks flaming and heart thumping.

She eventually did fall asleep, her hand resting on his as it cradled her waist. She dreamt of a boy, flying through the sky on the winds of snow. He laughed and smiled as he laced the world below with beautiful frost, shining like the ashes of diamonds. She was next to him then, flying up and over the sea, through forests. She saw lights like starts from the darkened earth, structures of stone so tall the touched the clouds. She looked to the dream Jack. He was still smiling, though now it was a sad smile. Her feet were on solid ground again and he was drifting away, far beyond her sight.

The woods around her camp echoed with the “NO.” she had screamed. Her feet were trying to struggle, but there was a strong hold on her waist, a hand on her cheek.

“Merida, shhhh. It’s ok.” He was humming, the real Jack was holding her tight, not floating away from her. She knew she’d never let him go. Not now.

“Bad dream.” She choked out, not realizing until now, she had been crying. Och, now that’s not very attractive. But his soft fingers were smoothing the tears away, his body propped up on his elbow. She lay on her back, looking up into concerned eyes of stormy sea blue. The dream was so real. She had felt the winds in her bones. But she was here. In this place she created with the real boy. The real Jack. Had she only just found him? _Don’t float away_ , she thought fearfully.

 Gingerly, she lifter her own hands to cup his face. He was startled by the movement, but did not pull away. She had to be brave, to have courage to take what she wanted. Now, it all depended on what he wanted.

Putting her fears aside, she pulled him down. She closed her eyes and decided that whatever was to happen, she’d not regret anything.

Soft as a flowers petal, she felt their lips meet. His hand had stilled, cupping her neck. Jack sighed against her mouth, and she groaned in response. He tilted his head and kissed _her_ this time. His silky mouth caressing hers, causing the flames to stir once again.

With all the abandon of a free woman, she gripped his face and kissed back. Their tender connection turning into a slow, but fierce battle of who could kiss more fervently. Merida really didn’t care who won, so long as it never ended.

But end it did, as Jack pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers and kept his eyes closed. She couldn’t read his expression even if she tried.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” He muttered, his deep voice rumbling her chest in a pleasing way. But it was his words that were more pleasant.

“Nor have I.” She admitted, as she nervously played with the strings attached to his curious blue top. “Was that good?” she muttered, mortified that she had said it out loud.

He laughed as he dropped his head next to hers, though the move only served in making their torsos flush. She was sure he was torturing her.

“I’m no pro, but I think-“ He started, the hand that rested against her check and neck, pulled her face to look at him. His eyes were open now, though they were bright with something unrecognizable. “I think, as long as you are ok with it, that I’d like a second try.” His half-smile made him look too charming.

“That would be wise.” She muttered, playing along. Her eyes darted to his lips as he licked them unconsciously.

“For science.” He whispered, his face only an inch from hers.

“Jack.” She pleaded, not knowing exactly what she wanted, but knowing that he had it. No more words were needed to be said, as his lips on her, pressing her down. Her fingers curled around the soft fabric of his tunic, pulling him as close as she could have him. His arms were now on either side of her head, as he held himself up. But still, she wanted more contact. Something unidentified.

“I need more, Jack.” She pleaded, her core swirling with foreign heat as it licked her limps.

“But we are strangers.” He grunted out. She wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. Surely it wasn’t her.

“Doesn’t matter.” She bit out, lifting her hips in a primal way. She felt the friction as she rubbed against his hardness. That’s what she needed. To be good, and properly bedded.

“Merida.” He moaned against her ear. Even this made her heart jump, her hands clench. He was causing her body to move and melt in a way she knew must be purely sinful. And wonderful.

“I want this more than you ken.” She whispered against his mouth as she turned her head. She was going to have to lead the way if she were to get what she wanted. Her hands lifted, though they felt detached from her. Her fingers were shaking as she undid the buttons of her vest, then her blouse. He had pulled back, but only slightly. His eyes leaving her fingers, only to search her face. She winked at him and discovered his blush to be as exciting as the fact that she was nearly exposed.

Before she could pull the fabric apart, his hands came up to grasp hers. Had she been wrong? Maybe he didn’t want this.

 But as soon as she thought it, he put her hands above her head. His fingers traced slow, torturous paths down her neck and across her collar bone. Her breath hitched when one finger ran under the cloth, rubbing the tender flesh beneath her breast. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, though she couldn’t help the moan escape when his hand replaced the single curious finger. He was cupping her, while still underneath the offending cloth. She hated it then, the stupid blouse. Trying to gain her freedom, she arched her back, finally exposing herself to the cold night air.

His face glowed in the dying firelight. Eyes full of the most erotic appreciation she had ever seen. He looked hungry. But he didn’t move, not a single finger. She tried to mover her hands, but found it detained lightly in his. She watched with growing impatience as he licked his dusky lips once again. The heat now pooling below her stomach.

“Beautiful.” He whispered so softly she was sure he hadn’t really spoken. And then his mouth replaced his hand with lighting speed. She did cry out then, as his warm, wet tongue glided across her already sensitive nipple. She arched her back into him, needing more of this pain. He obliged as he took the bud into his mouth, teeth gently nibbling it until her hips lifted from the sensations.

She was floating in a world of touches, heat, and need. She didn’t notice his hand was no longer holding hers until she felt him release her breast from his suckling mouth.

She whimpered at the loss, but was relieved to see him throwing off his own garment. She could see the pale body, lean and toned. He was broad of shoulder and slim of waist. Her fingers, finally able to touch, did just that. He sat back on his heels between her legs, as she ran her digits along the curves of his muscles. She rubbed the smooth of his chest, feeling soft, short hairs. She felt him tense when she ran her nails down his lower abdomen.

Merida did not want to wait any longer. Not when this spirit of fun was so willing to let her have her way with him. She sat up and tossed off the remains of her top. With a speed and hunger that matched his, she was kissing him again. Their hands and mouths fighting for control. His finger curled against the base of her neck, causing her head to tilt back ever so slightly.

He must know exactly what he was doing, because he had her flat on her back once again, but this time, his lower half was flush against hers. He was grinding along her center, his manhood hard and pressing. She felt every inch of him through the fabric and wanted to scream.

His hands left her hair to grasp her breasts. He pinched the erect nipples, making her curse. She would find a way to make him pay for this torture. But right now, there was something building. She was being lifted as he continued to thrust against her. Her trousers wet with passion, she could almost feel the slide of him.

And then he skimmed his tongue between her lips, tasting her lust. She replied with her own attack and was met with a groan that set her over the edge.

Her hands clenched his hips as she thrust in time with his. Over and up and now she was moaning his name. Her body convulsed on waves of pleasure and she felt him stiffen and jerk, finding his own release.

After their breathing had calmed and her heart no longer sounded as it were going to jump from her breast, she shyly looked up. His eyes were on hers, searching again. His cheeks were pink and there was a shine to his skin, a thin layer of sweat. It was an intoxicating sight. One she hoped to get used to.

With all the bravery she could muster, she beamed widely at him. He chuckled in response, sending the vibrations through their still connected chests. Merida leaned up to kiss his swollen lips in a silent thank you.

She was however, so incredibly tired. It was the sort of sleepiness that only lovers knew and she was feeling the need to drift away from this world into the calming peacefulness of sleep.

She rolled over, taking Jack with her. They were in the same position as before, but this time it was different. He was holding her not from sleep, but from the comfort of their desire. He even nuzzled her hair and mumbled a goodnight.

And indeed it was. She floated to sleep with the hands of a spirit around her waist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after holds many questions. They just seem never ending.

Jack awoke in a veil of copper curls. His body ached in a pleasant way, though he was still trying to remember why. He lifted an arm to rub his eyes clear of sleep, but realized that there was something holding his hand. Another hand. That he realized belonged to the woman he had just been dreaming about.

And then she moved.

Merida’s long arms stretched above her head and she arched her back as a cat would. The noises she made, the moans of morning sleepiness brought forth memories of last night. How he couldn't control that burning need that inflamed him.

Being human was a whole new  kind of crazy. Jack was just becoming used to simple things, like eating and bleeding. But the heat that... that had attacked him was different. He had been thrilled and scared, but after their initial kiss, he had known exactly what it was.

He had observed people for so many years, it wasn't surprising that he'd caught more than one couple unawares. Of course, they couldn't see him and he left once he realized what they were doing.

But he knew. And he had wanted it. She would have let him too, but something else was holding him back. Maybe it was the fear of disappointing her, of perhaps it was the matter of whether or not he'll go home.

Either way, he didn't want to take something from her that was not his to have. He had been raised in a time where a man and woman were married before they engaged in the act. But he also watched people's view change, watched as sexuality became more and more open.

Jack looked to the woman next to him. She had drifted back to sleep, even with the sun steadily rising.

It gave him a moment to actually see her. She was stunning, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why she had affected him when none other had. Her face was soft and round, with freckles that ran across her cheeks and over her nose. He was close enough to count then if he wanted, but instead his eyes traveled to her mouth.

And he remembered what that mouth felt like. The feirce pressure, the silky softness, and above all, the smiles. She had been all passion, a consuming fire and Jack Frost was willing to be burned.

A sudden breeze drifted by, lifting one of the many curls, haven fallen out of her tie, to fall across her face. Gently shifting his body to prop himself up on one arm, he used his now free hand to smooth the lose hair back behind her ear. Her eyes flew open, but immediately shut themselves against the brightness.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh as she wiggled closer to him and hid her face in his chest. She was not a morning person, it looked like.

Instinct led him wrap his arm around her and he was content to simply lay there. He wondered what all of this meant, the loss of his gifts, the time misplacement. Merida…

He had known he was supposed to meet her that morning. Now he was wondering if it was something Manny had been planning. For a medieval woman, Merida sure was out of place. She wore pants, she shot a bow, camped alone, and above all, she pretty much slept with a stranger. That’s some 21st century shit.

Smiling to himself, he had to admit. He kind of liked it. Well, he actually thought it was seriously attractive. She was a rebel, someone who clearly scoffed at the rules. He didn’t know much about ancient history, but he sure as hell knew that she was way outside the norm.

His little hellion was at this very moment squirming. He looked down only to come face to face with a cloud of copper, shining off the suns light like a million strands of amber. Gently smoothing the curls back, he tried to find her face, but still she hid it from him.

And then it hit him. Maybe she was embarrassed. Maybe she regretted their…whatever that was. He could understand why. He’d been thinking about it only moments ago, but it still stung.

He went to move away, to allow her some space, but she clung on to him. Her long and strong leg came up and wrapped around his hip. Now he was thoroughly confused.

“You ok?” He whispered, for lack of any better words. This was definitely not his forte.

“Oh, aye. Just not wanting to see what you think of me after I acted so wanton last night.” She grumbled half sarcastically. He could barely hear her but he understood. She thought he was going to look down on her, or think less of her.

“Seriously Merida?” He chuckled, pushing her shoulders back and forcing her to look at him. Her lip was in between her lips but her eyes were still defiant. Always courageous, this one was. “That’s not how it works where I’m from.”

Her arched brows lifted in surprise, and her blush lessened. But only a bit.

“I mean, I feel like a cad for having acted so barbaric. You should be…I don’t know. Shooting me with an arrow or something.” His words were said with a laugh in his deep voice, but he had meant them. He really did feel awful.

Which made him even more surprised when she laughed. This fascinating, unpredictable woman threw her head back and laughed a deep throaty chorus that made Jack’s heart swell. The sound brought back a little more of his spirit.

“I’ll no’ shoot you Jack Frost.” She said saucily, standing and stretching, her rounded breasts exposed fully to the midmorning light. She moved as though she hadn’t a care in the world, though he could tell now, that she kept her fears and discomfort inside. She made to head to the forest, but at the last second she turned her head and with the raciest purr he had ever heard said, “No’ yet.”

She scoped up her blouse and disappeared into the shade of the trees.

While she was gone, Jack had a chance to grab his hoodie and shake it free. He still couldn’t believe he had done what he did last night. He couldn’t even put it to words. In the last three hundred years, he had never, ever felt the rush of lust he had when their bodies touched. The feeling of want had driven him to nearly take her right then and there.

He wasn’t sure if he was staying, but if he was to, he wouldn’t mind spending that time with Merida. She was exciting and mischievous. Things he remembered and craved. But if he left? If Tsar Lunar took him back? What then? He couldn’t just fuck her and dump her. He wasn’t like some of the men from the 21st century.

This was all so confusing. On one hand, his body and mind wanted to take her. To experience all the things she offered. But his heart told him he might hurt her.

After sitting and thinking for some time, Jack realized the woman of his musings hadn’t come back. Deciding it best to look for her, he stood on sore feet and ambled off into the direction she had headed.

*~*~*

Merida had only meant to relieve herself, but she had heard the trickle of a stream not too far off. Without much more thought she followed the warming noon-day sun and was relieved to see a small creek running west of the camp. It looked about knee deep, though one couldn’t be too sure here in the hills.

All she knew was that she needed a clean after last night. She threw her garments across a low branch and silently waded a few feet out. There was a sudden dip in the water, but thankfully she was prepared. Her belly button and up were still exposed as the rest of her was emerged in the chilly water. She reveled in it, having always loved to swim.

She used her hands to cup the cold liquid and smooth it down her breasts. But for her hair, she decided to plunge in, or else it could take years to fully soak.

Caressing her still burning skin like silk, rushing over her in waves of pleasure, the water was as close to heaven as she’s ever been. Well, with the exception of her moments with Jack. She felt her body flush in memory, the water feeling now like sweet torture.

Merida floated lazily on her back, enjoying the sun on her exposed skin, even with the early autumn chill. Her fingers grazed lightly over her sensitive skin, her nipples hardened at the sensation. With touches as light as feathers, she traced the spots where his mouth had been. Knowing that, if given the opportunity, she would let him take her. Marriage or no. She loved the freedom of it all. She had chosen her path and she would see it through.

And she decided that by the weeks end, she would be a free woman in all ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know my Jack is a little more internal than outward, but remember. He's been alone, with no one other than the other spirits to talk to and he has always been a questioner. Merida is action, she is fire. She feels deeply but will trow herself into the fray when she's made up her mind. I hope you like how I've written them so far. There will be more developments as the chapters go on.
> 
> Reviews are kept, names are recorded, and I will love each and every one of you. You will help me create an actual novel one day and I will find you and I will thank you for helping me develop as an author.
> 
> -MoonandWinter


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water time fun

It was strange. Jack knew where she was, which direction to take. He felt a pull, like a thin string connected to his chest. It was his guiding line. He moved through trees and maneuvered around thick foliage.

His booted feet were uncomfortable in their containment, though it was a far cry better than the pain of sharp rocks. As gently as one can be while trudging through the underbrush, he followed the pull. Not so far off, he could hear the sounds of water, of splashing. With a curiously growing knot in his stomach, Jack moved forward silently. Through the thinning saplings he saw a flash of red and cream. His heart thrummed a beat he remembered from last night. Anticipation.

The closer he got, the less breaths he took. When he no longer had the cover of trees to hide him, he leaned a shoulder against the nearest oak, crossing his arms. He watched Merida dive in and out of the crystal clear water, standing with her back to him. He wondered, grinning  roguishly, when she was going to spot him.

But he was surprised once again, when she shouted over her shoulder.

“Mister Jack Frost. I have never heard a peeping tom be so loud.” She turned then, long graceful arms fisted on her rounded hips. He could just see the top of her dark red curls at the juncture of her legs. The thought made him blush.

He raised his eyes to her face, trying (and failing) not to notice her breast as they glistened in the sun. The smile she wore told him she knew exactly the effect she was having on him. How could a girl so innocent make him feel so hot and bothered? It really just wasn’t fair.

“Are you going ta join me?” She called, opening her arms in invitation.

“I think it’s safer out hear.” Jack was positive it was safer. He didn’t think he’d be able to control his human desires. But she just wouldn’t give up.

“Och, wee lamb. I see now. You are afraid of the water!” She sang, her arm flinging dramatically to her forehead. But then she turned from him and called “Or is it me that turns you into a wee babe?”

She gave him no chance to answer, instead diving in. Her rounded bottom, the last piece of her he saw as she disappears. Jack stood slack-jawed. Had she really just challenged him? Jack Frost is no baby.

Faster than he thought possible, he was unclothed and running straight for the creek. Her copper curls had just resurfaced, when he dove in.

Holy shit the water was cold. But he had no time to complain. He was going to make her pay for calling him out.

He slid easily under the water, finding his mark. With a great heave, Jack lifted her up and tossed her. The red-headed siren splashed back down in a tangle of limbs and hair. When she reemerged, he was laughing so hard he didn’t realize she had snuck up on him.

With a great lunge, Merida tackled him. He clung to her though, as they both went tumbling in. His body instantly came alive.

It was shallow enough here that he could sit, the water coming up to his chest. Her lush form draped on top of his, as she laughed. He was having trouble concentrating on anything other than their state of undress and proximity.

She must have sensed his thoughts because her smiling face became heated. He could tell she only just realized their position, and it might have had something to do with his shaft, as it was so painfully hard and pressed against her soft stomach.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, knowing that if he were to speak any louder his voice would crack.

“Why?” she hummed. Her hands came up and rested gently on his chest. He marveled at her; this woman with such open honesty. The ability to be so pure and so sinful that it drove him mad.

“I don’t want to hurt you. In any way.” He tried to make it clear. He didn’t just mean the physical. He wasn’t from this time. He might be going home and he had no idea when. But she merely smiled at him, her sapphire eyes gleaming with passion.

“I’m no’ so easy to hurt, Jack. I don’t expect anything from you. But I’d very much like ta chose who takes me.” It was here that she turned her face from him. “If you’re in accord, I think I’d like that ta be you.”

He was shocked. He was aroused. And god damn it, he was even more confused. How could she just give herself to him. He was a stranger. He wasn’t even sure if he was completely human! And here she goes, after knowing him for so short of time, telling him he can have her. And oh boy, did he want her.

And it wasn’t just physical. He wanted to make her laugh again. He craved her smiles as much as her lips. He was beginning to understand him bodies function. But his hearts?

“It’s alright if you don’t want to.” She whispered. He could hear the hurt in her voice and immediately felt like an ass. As she tried to push away, Jack grabbed her waist bringing her flush against his body.

“I’d never not want you.” He hummed into her lips.

 He kissed her with the words he couldn’t say, letting her know what she was doing to him. It was fierce, it was hard, and it was incredible.

His fingers wove through the crimson hair at the base of her head. Her own fingers mimicked his as their mouths fought for dominance. But that wasn’t quite right. He didn’t want either of them to win. This wild and intense game of touch was causing his knees to shake.

He reached down, intent on ending the painful pleasure that was located between his long thin legs, but he found instead her stomach. He followed it lower, loving the feeling of the cold water and their burning skin.

He walked his fingers down her hips and wove them through her private curls. It was heady, made even more so when she gasped into his mouth. He had the power now and he smiled. Using one finger, he softly ran it across her opening.

Her hips jerked and her fingers dug into his shoulders. Even having never experienced anything like this, Jack knew what his body wanted. He knew that with one thrust, he could be inside of her and find the end to his aching.

But he didn’t want to do that. Not like this, and definitely not here. So instead, he was content to make her squirm as he dealt with his own affliction internally. Instinct and knowledge told him to rub harder. So he did, making her moan louder. He found her lips again, having a new goal. He wanted her to come. He was going to play her like a piano, and make her body vibrate.

Increasing the pressure, Jack slid his fingers across the smooth slit, finding the nub at the top. He felt her clench and her breath stop when he ran his thumb over the button. He did it again with the same results. He used this knowledge to break her down. She was moving her hips in the timeless way that lovers do. Her eyes closed shut, as she pushed against his chest. Any second now… He gently slid one finger into her, surprised by the pure lusty heat that tightened around the digit. She was up and down and he felt her falling into her climax.

The water splashed around them in gentle waves as she came down; her head lay upon his chest. He could feel her heart beat thrum a rapid tattoo.

“Let’s get back to camp before we starve.” He offered, hoping to quiet his burning need for release. Thankfully, she seemed too content to notice his discomfort. She nodded lightly and waded over to the shore. She was smiling, not paying one bit of attention to the world, which right now, he was grateful for.

They dressed quickly and silently, she in her happy satedness, and him in curious satisfaction. He had brought her pleasure and didn’t care if he received any. And still he was happy. 

He followed her back, watching even in her dazed thoughts, as she expertly maneuvered through the terrain. He was seriously impressed. Like most things about her. He smiled as she turned to peak at him, blushed and turned back to the trail. He could tease her for the rest of his life and never get bored.

It was with this thought that he felt a shift. He had a life now. If Manny did what Jack thought, than he was going to grow old and die. Although the thought should have upset him, he could only think of one thing. Her.

She was fire. Heat and mischief and the only thing in the last few years to make him laugh. Maybe that’s why he was here. Maybe she was the reason for it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it begins with a touch of frost

Jack silently watching the copper beauty as she danced about the small clearing. She was constantly moving,  busying herself with one thing or another.  He watched her fluid movements like a hawk watches prey, and indeed he thought she was if he kept up this agonizing desire.

She was humming; the sound floating above and through him.  He smiled softly and reached for his wooden staff, the gift tsar lunar gave him along with his powers.  He gripped it close, for comfort more than anything.  He had held onto this token like a life line for the many years he was a spirit. But now, his mind was on other, more intriguing things.

Merida began to sing aloud as she fed and brushed Angus. It was a song her mother had taught her, an old and sweet song with Gaelic words that had long since lost their meaning. She only knew that the lilting melody was both lovely and bold. She used to pretend it was a warriors song. One sung before battle to give strength to the men of old. But now she thought of other things. Of a lad with untamed white hair and snowy skin. Her mind had taken her away as she danced about the large horse, her voice growing stronger.

It wasn’t until she felt the chill that she realized something magical was happening. With eyes full of wonder and laughter she spun around. Swirls of light snow followed her wake, as a chilly wind softly caressed her skin. She looked to Jack, who was laying back, his feet propped up. She lightly stepped forward, her booted feet leaving small imprints in the freshly fallen snow.

He was not quite asleep, but he was far away, a smile playing on his lips as his fingers mindlessly played the crooked branch. She could laugh at the sight of it.

“Jack! Wake up!” She shouted, her voice a deafening difference from the graceful singing moments ago.  

He jumped to his feet, grey eyes open with confusion. She watched as he took it all in. The snow, the cold. Everything.

“Oh Jack! You didn’t lose yer gifts after all!” She cried, throwing her arms around the stunned spirit. He took her waist with stunned silence.

Merida hugged him hard, both happy and weary. She hoped with all her heart that he’d stay.

“I…I did this?” He stuttered. His hand came around her shoulder, while the other held out his staff. Sure enough, sparks of frost scattered the ground, causing stunning patterns of fractals to climb across the earth. His laughter was deep and full of astonishment.

“It’s nice to hear you laugh.” She mumbled into his shoulder, not wanting to separate just yet. Merida knew she had no claim on him. Still, within her heart she had come to like him. To hope that he’d want to stay here. To be with her. But with his gifts, she could not ask that of him, would not expect it. It seemed, though, that he had other ideas.

He gently put down the staff, causing both the wind and the snow to cease shifting. With both his hands cupping her flushed face, Jack leaned in. He was only an inch from her face when he whispered with the affection she had only dreamed of.

“It’s because of you.” He hummed, kissing her so softly she was sure his lips were made from silk. “You brought back my laughter.”

Merida’s knees nearly disappeared as Jack kissed her with a passion she had never seen. His mouth was no longer soft, but hard and demanding, but she felt the thanks, the relief behind its vigor. And far be it from her to not return the sentiment. Her fingers laced through his hair as she pushed her rounded body against his long thin one. The edges and curves meshing together in a fervent embrace.

She could feel the winter in him, swirling like a blizzard. She hoped he could feel the fire in her, blazing with undefined lust. There was no reasoning, no order to her heart or body. But with all things, she simply jumped, hoping to come out unscathed.

This was no different, as she lifted the dark blue hooded garment from his lithe body. He seemed as eager as her to be burned, in turn tearing off her simple blouse with quick ease. There was no time for words as they danced like this, hands roaming, lips and tongues fighting for control. Finally she gave in, letting him use that livid mouth to kiss and bite his way down her neck. She felt every warm wet caress strike all the way to her core.

“Jack.” She whimpered. A plea. She wasn’t going to let him stall her this time. No fancy hand tricks, no over the clothes nonsense. She wanted to be a woman full and done.

He replied simply by growling her name. Even that did strange things to her insides.

But she didn’t have time to think. Not with him moving her backwards, his hands now gripping her hips. She felt his intentions, saw the furs beneath them.

She was on her back before she had the mind to lay herself down; the long arms of her lover having properly taken care of the landing. They were primal, his joy mixed with her lust; their bodies moving together, becoming one fluid cacophony of passion. But it wasn’t enough. She knew it and he knew it.

“I want to-,” He muttered against her swollen lips. Her eyes stared into stormy grey. She could see him fighting the war. One he was going to lose.

“No choice this time, Jack Frost.” She nipped saucily. Her hands were already at his waist, slipping the edges of his worn slacks over the hallows of his hips. She felt him grind against her, his length already hard. For such a thin lad, he sure had some girth to him.

She giggled to herself, hiding it by kissing him deeply. When she had pushed the cloth as far as it would go, she cautiously and slowly ran her fingers over him. The skin was soft, atop the hard shaft. It was such a shocking difference that she felt the need to examine. She lifted her head away from his to look down.

She cradled him in her small grasp. It was indeed the silkiest skin she had ever felt, surrounded by winter white curls. She smiled as he sat back between her opened but still clad legs.

His eyes fluttered shut as she stroked him, enjoying the look of blissful agony that crossed his face. This was all as new to him as it was to her and that very thought made her want all of him. To share this piece of her and take a part of him as well.

He had proved more than once today that he moved faster than a normal man could, and he demonstrated it again when she felt the cool evening air touch her now exposed legs. He was tugging her feet from the bottom when she realized exactly what had happened. Instead of bothering her, she threw her head back and laughed deeply and heartily. Her winter spirit was in no mood to go slow and that made her very thankful.

His mouth was on hers and she felt the smile behind it. He laughed into her mouth when she pushed her chest against him, begging him for more. He purred her name, making her heart swelled.

“I think it’ll hurt” He muttered then, his hand in-between their slick bodies. She knew about a woman’s first time and she did not fear the pain. The only thing she was afraid of was being consumed by this heat that seemed to have no end.

“I will shoot you if you don’t do it soon.” She responded, her voice cracking with anticipation. He gave no other warning, held nothing back as he drove into her heat. She cried out, fingers digging violently into his narrow shoulders. She felt tears spring up, though she refused to let them fall. She was Merida the Brave. She could handle this sting.

Even as she sat still, concentrating on her breaths, she could feel the ease of pain. Her color came back, as did the heat when she felt the fullness of him. He hadn’t moved, his arms on either side of her copper crowned head. With all the courage she could muster, she opened one eye to peer at him. The look of worry and pain shocked her.

Her hands flew to his face, eyes now both open wide, driving into his. “Oh, Jack what’s wrong?!” She pleaded, thinking perhaps she had hurt him. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers.

“I hurt you.” He mumbled. Oh, but he was stupid. The pain was gone, instead replaced by a new and exciting sensation. She wanted movement. She wanted him.

“I’ll be the one hurting you if you don’t move.” She gasped out, lifting her hips in search of some friction. “Please?” She whimpered, needing him to understand.

“This?” He teased, pulling out slightly. She flung her hands down to grasp his hips, holding the damned man in place. She shook her head, not wanting to say it.

“This?” He asked again, this time pushing deep inside of her, making her moan loudly.

“Murder you.” Was all she could stutter. He laughed huskily, the deep timbre vibrating through her, seeping into her bones.

He rocked against her and pulled out. She was going to scream when he filled her again. Understanding dawned as the movements began to find the timeless rhythm. Her hips rose and fell, allowing him to enter her fully. She felt the pull, the deep building of the white climax as his thrusts became more frantic. She wanted his pleasure, wanted his heart. They whispered nonsense, him cursing with words she had never heard. She was up and floating now, as his hands lifted her bottom allowing a deeper slide.

Their cries of ecstasy rang through the forest as she clung to him, afraid that she was falling away from the earth. But he was solid. A rock when she needed him.

Their labored breathing warmed them as the sky began to darken. His hand searching and finding the edge of the fur, pulled it over to cover them both. She was grateful that he did not move away from her. It seemed at this very moment she needed his touch, his reassurance that what they just shared was not something to be brushed so quickly aside. Instead, he lay behind her, his front to her back, his long pale hands cupping her softly curved stomach. She felt the joy in her heart as they drifted off in a sated sleep.

*~*~*~*

Miles to the south, the caravan of slow moving animals and people made their way towards the sleeping couple. The woman at the helm worried about her daughter, thinking it was a damned terrible idea to let her go off and camp on her own.

The faster they got to her, the better off she’d feel knowing her sweet wee Merida was not in harm’s way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up surprise

Behind closed eyes, a boy with winter in his soul dreamt of fire. The heat did not scare him, instead alighting him with a joyous laughter. The flames glowed and a face began to form. Her face.

He reached out with heavy hands touching the smooth expanse of her freckled skin. He did not burn, not the way one does with fire. No, the winter soul felt his body come alive. Life. She would bring him life.

 

He came awake to the sound of metal. His eyes, slower than his mind opened to the sight of a glaring blade pressed against the side of his neck. He tasted fear, but it was not for him.  He tightened his grip on Merida, though he had already knew his next move.

Before the intruder could speak, Jack silently called the wind praying that just this once it would listen.

With the force of a powerful winter gale, the bitter wind shoved the stranger back allowing jack to reach his staff. He moved quickly, with the distinct purpose of getting in between the swordsman and his fire woman.

He lifted the branch allowing the frost to form in heavy shards along the top most part. He watched as the incredibly bulky man took a step back, with raised red brows.

“Jack?” He heard Merida’s startled gasp. She lifted the furs around her body as she stood. Though he never took his eyes off his opponent, he could sense there were others around, hidden in the trees.

“Merida! Come here lass!” He heard the deep brogue echo through the clearing.

“Um… Hullo Da’.” She mumbled, coming to stand between Jack and the other man. His mind was still reeling, her words sinking in as his body shook with trepidation.

“Your…dad?” Jack coughed out, lowering his staff. His eyes shot from the flushed face of his lover, to the bloody red of a clearly angry father. Oh shit.

“Aye, and here I find my daughter naked as a babe with a strange man.” He roared, his sword still raised. Jack could see Merida pacing to and from, her eyes filling with tears.

“Merida, it’s ok. I won’t hurt him.” He said softly, hoping to make her smile. She did, but only slightly.

“Hurt me?!” The large Scotsman roared, clearly not willing to let Jack get away unscathed.

Even this altercation was enough to shock Jack. He had his frost back, but he was still seen. He was still human. All of this was just so confusing.

“Lower your sword. Please Dad!” She begged; her hands clutching the furs to her naked body. He could tell she wanted to act, but would not raise her weapon against her father.

Instead the bulky man advanced on him, making Jack realize he needed to at least stall the giant. Using the staff, he slammed it to the ground causing frost and ice to slither straight for the towering man. He stopped short with a curse, his booted feet frozen to the earth.

Furious eyes of steel widened with confusion as they shot from the ice to Jack.

“Ok, now just let me explain.” Jack implored, putting his trusted branch on the ground and raising his arms.

“What are you and what in bloody hell were you doing with my daughter.” The other man growled, lowering his weapon but not releasing it.

Jack took a second to think. His first reaction was to joke, to tell him that he didn’t want to know what he had been doing with and to Merida. But in fear of hurting her, he instead started with the first question.

“I was a winter spirit. But I think I’m human again. Merida found me.” He paused, hoping the older man was accustomed to crazy. “She’d been helping me. I’m not from this world.” Jack calmly responded, his deep voice resonated with honesty.  

“Fergus, I think he’s speaking truths.” Spoke a delicate voice. A tall, graceful woman stepped out from behind the protection of the trees, followed by three identical boys all sharing Merida’s fiery curls.

At this, Jack heard Merida groan. He glanced her way, watching as she covered her face, a sign he took as her being thoroughly embarrassed. He realized what the scene looked like.

He was bare-chested, having tugged on his pants last night, just before they fell asleep. She, however was still completely nude and now was standing with only the fur to cover her in front of her family.

“I don’t care.” Grumbled the beast of a man; feet still frozen to the earth. He crossed his arms much like a petulant child. The image reminding Jack of Merida.

He walked towards her, grabbing her discarded garments and dusting them off. With a shaking hand, she took them from him, their eyes locking. He saw her fear, the worry of unspoken of questions.

He smiled softly, hoping to reassure her all would be ok.

“I’ll stay here. I’ll even unfreeze your dad.” He laughed slightly as the older man started bickering with the graceful woman. It became more background noise.

“I’m sorry Jack.” She whispered. Her face was pale now. He did not like it, in fact he found he needed it to see her color again. He wanted her smile, her pink cheeks blushing. So he did what he had too. He kissed her deeply, ignoring the gasp and shout of the couple behind them. He ignored the giggles of the three copper-haired boys. He ignored everything but her. All he knew was that he had to see her smile.

He cupped her face, holding her as he tenderly pressed his mouth to hers, a delicate touch so unlike their impassioned embraces.

And thank the gods, it worked. She smiled impishly and pushed him back with one hand. She laughed brightly at the look of (utterly false) hurt on his face. He even pushed his lower lip out for effect.

She held her head high, nodding her thanks to him. With shoulders back she bravely marched to the cover of the forest. That’s his girl. His always brave fire.

He watched her go while bracing himself for what must come next. Jack knew that he had to convince these people he was no threat; that he meant Merida no harm. He was hoping to appeal to the woman, when he turned to see she had raised the sword. She stood just a few feet from him, his staff behind her.

So, appealing to her looked like it was out of the question.

“My daughter is known to act before she thinks. I find this case no different.” She spat, her words full of a mother’s aggression. Almost passively violent.

“I know. It wasn’t my intention.” He said calmly, though quickly becoming annoyed. How could he get them to understand? He never set out to ruin the girl. He didn’t even know he could! “I didn’t remember I had to eat or to even wear shoes! I literally have not slept in three hundred years!” His voice was rising with agitation. All of his anxieties washing over him.

 His heart jumped in his chest. He was scared now. Something was turning in him, the idea that they would take her away. But he needed her. She was the only thing keeping him alive and he found if they separated, he would not last.

And then he sensed her. She was coming back to him, with steady and bold steps. His fire woman laid her hand upon his bare shoulder and faced her mother with both defiance and heart.

The older woman looked angry and shocked though he could feel her turning his words over in her mind. Finally, after what seemed like silent hours, she tossed the metal blade to the ground.

With captious steps, Jack walked around her and picked up his staff. Hoping that he could undo what he had caused, he used the very tip of it and tapped it against her fathers iced in feet.

There was a crack as the red-headed man lifted his boots. Shards of melting ice fell around the ground. Jack only just then became aware of the three boys, all with their own daggers drawn, though they looked adorable rather than scary.

“Is your whole family going to try and kill me today?” He asked Merida, who had followed in his wake. She looked back at him with the face he loved. The smile and mischief that had made him melt.

“Oh, aye. Don’t forget those four used to be bears.” She announced cheerily, pointing to her now blushing mother. The younger boys started growling and one even tore off his clothes.

The father laughed heartily at their antics while the mother tried fruitlessly to get the wild one to put his clothes back on to no avail.

It was while they were distracted that Merida leaned in and whispered, “You should go now.”

He was nearly too stunned to speak. Did she really want him to go?

“What?” he chocked, hoping to have misheard her.

“Jack, they’ll make you stay. Make you marry me. I won’t have you be forced…” Her voice trailed off as she looked away. He knew then that she didn’t want him to go. Rather wanted to spare him the fate of marrying her. He knew enough to understand that her parents would demand it.

But he didn’t even know if he was going to stay in the past. When or if Manny would decide to take him home. He had no idea what gaining his powers back meant, or why. He couldn’t marry her. The least he could do was protect her from that fate. She’d be married to a man who had no guarantee to even exist.

But her father had other plans. He watched as the young couple whispered back and forth, watching as his daughter tried to shoo the lad away. Fergus, who had wanted to kill the boy moments earlier, now felt a wee bit of pity for him. He had looked genuinely hurt.

Now what was he going to do. He knew his Merida would not be forced to wed. Even having been caught in the nude lying next to the curious lad. He’d not have another bear fiasco. But he could tell something had changed in her. It was the way she looked at the young man who claimed to be not of their world. The boy had the palest skin and hair that was both brown and white. He had used some sort of magic on him, so he had to take their words for truths. And if he were honest, he was mighty relieved that it wasn’t an ordinary man who had caught her heart. She’d need someone with spirit to match hers.

He crossed his large arms again, having made up his mind. He wouldn’t force the pair. Instead, he was going to have them chose to marry on their own. He grinned widely at his wife, her rounded belly only showing slightly under her gown. He could tell she was coming to the same conclusion. Their daughter was in love but much too stubborn to be forced into anything.

He was going to make this a very interesting trial.


	12. Chapter 12

Although he should have left, as common sense dictated, he felt a powerful need to stay.  Jack was never one to run from a fight and he saw this no different. He could feel his gift coming back to him, the winter swirling in his soul. But now there was something else. Someone else.

Merida was steaming. He could tell by the way her ears turned red that she was becoming very annoyed but he refused to back down. If her parents thought they could force him into a marriage, they had another thing coming though he'd be dammed if he left the only thing in the last three hundred years to make him feel truly alive.  It was utterly selfish but he didn't care. 

Her parents were deep in conversation, neither paying attention to him or his furious companion. He took a moment to appreciate her. He thought she was fiery when they were intimate, now she looked truly on fire.

"I'm serious Jack. I won't allow it." She bit out. Her arms crossed her chest the way her father's had only she was much more attractive as the swells of her breasts were pushed up.

“I can’t leave. I’ve only just got here.” he grumbled, his hand reaching out for her. Jack realized while he spoke that he really did mean the words. He didn’t want to go. He pulled his hand back thinking now was probably not the best time, seeing as her family really did want to hurt him. But, damn, did he just want to hold her.

Trying to distract himself, which was becoming harder to do around her, he paced to where the boys were playing.  One of the clothed ones approached him with narrowed eyes. Jack could tell this one was shrewd. Hoping for at least one person on his side, Jack decided to do what he did best. To have fun. 

"Hey bud. Do you like snow?" He asked, crouching to the smaller boy’s height. The head of copper curls nodded reservedly.

"Good!" Jack laughed catching the attention of the other two. "Watch this."

With movements memorized by centuries of practice, Jack wove his staff through the air, streaks of white and blue frost streamed behind it like flowing ribbons. He watched as the boys gasped, eyes widened with delight. The frost sparked above their heads causing great clouds of fragile minute flakes to swirl around them. He laughed with undisguised mischief as the nude boy ran for his clothes. 

He heard her call out to him. Hamish, as she called him, quickly threw on his clothes and hoped back into the fray only to have a wad of snow lopped into his face. He came back hard and tossed a hand full of fresh powder atop his brother’s head.

Hoping to hear Merida's deep chuckle, Jack danced about as her brothers tried to hurl several snow balls at him. He couldn’t fly like usual, though that didn’t matter. He was still wicked fast and dodged each one. When she called out for the trio to nail him, he let them. His face covered in his own winter creation.

It was as effective as he hoped, as the beautiful timbre of her laugh danced around him, his heart began its usual thump it had when she laughed for him. With joyous eyes he forgot about their worries, instead focusing on the fun. It was after all, Jack’s center.

The snow ball that hit him square between his shoulders was well aimed and kind of hard. He should have known she'd have a killer arm. Too bad he was better.

Merida had been furious, but she didn’t really know why. Jack clearly wanted to stay though she knew he’d not want to marry her. He didn’t need to say why. It was this feeling in her heart that told her he was afraid he’d disappear back to his world. She feared it too, but would not let such emotion ruin what she had found.

She wondered what they were planning. She had been aware that her parents were scheming, whispering furiously as they do when they think no one is watching. Merida had wanted a marriage like theirs but without their beginnings. Her mother had told her about the arrangement; about how their love had been surprisingly easy. Such things did not make sense to her then, but now? Now she understood exactly how easy it was. And how scary.

She watched with mischievous eyes as Jack had played with her brothers, had felt her heart swell with the gentle and endearing way he treated them. Even Harris, the most aloof of her wee brothers had warmed to the tall stranger. Merida refused to sit on the side and watch, instead jumping in head first like she did with everything else in her life.

 Elinor watched in stunned silence as the white haired being danced about with her children, laughing and creating such beautiful magic. It scared her and thrilled her. Although it was not the strangest thing to happen to her family, she knew it could be as dangerous. Merida clearly trusted the lad enough to lay with him. She had no doubts that that is what had transpired. The question was did he really have her best interests at heart.

Fergus had tried to explain to her that he saw the fondness. But really, what did he know of young love. Their marriage had been arranged and with time love had grown from it. Though now as she watched the young couple pursue and assail each other with spheres of magically made snow, she could see the seed of love growing. Elinor felt her heart ache with a pain that only mothers knew. The tight chested feeling of watching your oldest child finally find their love. It was an ending and begging.

She sighed and leaned into her much too smug husband. Reluctantly, she would go along with his plan. He was right after all. Neither Merida nor the lad would be forced into anything. She only knew one thing was certain. Her daughter was well and truly lost to this winter spirit.


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m not so sure about this, Fergus.” Elinor groused. Her wild daughter was eerily subdued and was currently working quietly on their tents. Now, she loved her child, but the girl had gone and done something that was… Was… Well, it was insane!

Merida was her first born and the daughter to a mighty King. So it was no surprise that the lass was a wee bit headstrong but to lay with a stranger? Not to mention he was some sort of mystical folk. The very being who was now entertaining her wee boys with games of ice and snow. It was nearly too much to bare.

And the worst part was that her usually bright and happy daughter was morose and despondent. The saddened looks she was shooting the young man had nearly broken Elinor’s heart.

“Elinor love, I think we interrupted them before they could figure out their hearts.” Fergus mumbled softly, his giant hand rubbing long circles across her rounded belly. She sighed, relaxing into his touch.

“We may have, but it’s completely improper. We can’t very well leave now and hope they make the right choice on their own” She harrumphed. Her large bear of a husband chuckled deeply, his voice vibrating through her in the pleasant way she loved. He was unconditionally optimistic and for that she was thankful.

“No, you are right. But we can…find reasons to let them be.” He smiled brightly, his beard tickling her sensitive neck. “Never for too long though. Make sure it’s still proper.” She chuckled at his stiff lips. He really did want to spike the lad, but she knew he wanted him to make his daughter an honest woman first.

“Aye! And I know the first mission.” She whispered conspiratorially. She leaned in and laid her plan to her husband’s feet, hoping that what they were going to do would be for Merida’s best. She hated to see her daughter fire be put out.

* * *

 

Merida had been walking on eggshells, as the saying goes. Her parents were acting so very strange that she thought perhaps they'd been bewitched. Her father had not demanded a wedding, her mother was not scolding her, and the boys were completely enthralled by Jack. Though to be honest, she was also charmed by him. 

It was her mother and father's complete dismissal that made Merida suspect there was more to it. She was not stupid but she just could not think of a reason behind their actions.  So instead of dwelling on things that confused her, she set about tiding the camp. Her mind worked better when she had something to do with her hands and she had always thought being idle worse than anything.

Though now after several minutes Merida found her mind so swirled with anxiety at the situation, that she could think of nothing else. Had she truly given herself to a man who may very well disappear? She swore it would not bother her; that it was never supposed to be this stressful. But now, the idea of him leaving made her stomach ache in the most painful of ways. She could scarcely believe her parents had shown up before she could figure out what all this meant.

“Merida dear? Is there any fresh meats? I find the babe is craving some rabbit.” She heard her mother’s lilt ring from across the revived fire. She had been so wrapped up in her own struggles she had completely forgotten her mother’s condition and the lack of game in the camp.

"I’m so sorry, mum. I’ll fetch us a few fat ones.” Merida grunted, standing so quickly in her rush to be out of their sights, that she lost her balance. Nearly falling face first into the newly constructed tent would have been quite embarrassing had it not been for two cold hands. Such hands heated her skin as they lifted her gently back to her feet.

“Thank you, Jack.” She whispered, not able to look into those stunning blue eyes. She hated this feeling. Hated  being confused by her body and heart.

“S’ok.” He hummed back, his hands still not removed from her. She wished to know his thoughts, how he felt about last night. But she also wished she was a million miles away. Alone and hidden so she could just think. Pulling away from him, she went to her make-shift bed. A reminder of her actions. Without looking at it, she gathered the intricate bow and a dozen arrows.

"Why not have the Lad help you?" Her mother supplied as Merida finished adjusting her gear. She was nearly too shocked to answer. Was her mother really suggesting her and Jack go out into the woods alone?  After everything?

But then again, her father would be hard pressed to leave his wife’s side with her in this condition.

"I've never hunted before." The pale winter spirit replied. She glanced at him and saw the mischief in his eyes. And oh dear, did it make her blush.

"Well,  ummm... I don't see a problem with that." She stammered. Her heart began to beat a wild rhythm at the thought of being alone with him again.

Jack walked in silence as she hiked and wove through the dense forestay. Her stomach knotted in girlish anticipation. And though she was madly sore from her first time with a man, she found herself aching for him in that primal way.

Choosing to set aside her wants, for that of her mothers, Merida attempted to push all thoughts of her companion out of her mind. Wordlessly, she motioned for him to stop and wait as she settled against a large boulder. Her arrow lowered but ready. Her piercing eyes never strayed from the earth as she waited for a furry tail to make itself known.

* * *

 

Maybe it was the soft exhale, the breath passing through her full lips painting the evening air with its heat. Or perhaps it was the way the copper curl she had tucked behind her freckled ear came loose and caressed her rounded cheek. He even mused that it was her very essence, the way her body, though utterly still, seemed to vibrate with unreleased energy. Whatever the cause, Jack knew that his fingers ached to smooth the curl back, his lips burned to capture her breath, and that his body matched hers in need for release.

But it was not his body she was aimed at, not him whom she breathed for. In that moment it was the two grey rabbits that danced along the moss covered earth. He knew she couldn’t get a clear shot, so she waited silently for the prey to come closer.

The only thing Jack could do was stay as still as possible, not daring to move least he disturb her concentration. Instead he took in the world around him. There were no planes cruising above their heads. No traffic noises in the distance. He listened instead to the quiet rustling of the leaves. He closed his eyes and felt the creatures sing and trees speak. There were no clocks here. No time.

And then he heard the whoosh and a thud. It was a sound that only an arrow hitting its target could make. He cringed slightly, suddenly not wanting to see what had become of the small creature. He heard her stand and another thud. A second one down.

If he ever made it back, he’d do best not to speak of this to Bunnymund.

He had been aware of her avoidance of him and had thought it was just in the presence of her parents, though now it seemed she just didn’t want to speak to him. Jack gripped his crooked staff and leapt atop the boulder. He faced the opposite of his huntress, thinking of reasons for her coldness.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked before he realized it. He felt her stiffen behind him, having returned from fetching her game. He was holding his breath, not knowing that he truly needed to hear her say it.

“No.” She whispered. Her voice was deep and he heard the pain. Still, he did not look at her.

“I don’t want to go.” He stated. It was an understatement really. He had wished for the chance to live and here he was. She was meant to be in his life whether it be a short acquaintance or a permanent figure, he did not know.

“I just don’t see how this can work.” She sighed heavily, coming to stand before him.

“We can try.” He offered lamely. He was just coming to terms of being human and having a life. Adding in the stress of relationships seemed a bit much, and too fast, but he really didn’t want to lose her.

“But Jack, this is not something I can just walk away from unscathed. I thought I could, but…” She paused, her hands clenched at her sides. “Why do I like you more than I should? I don’t even know you.”

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could say. It was the truth. He wasn’t some shining knight, here to whisk her away and marry her in some gaudy big church. He was simply Jack. Just Jack.

“Ach! No Jack. Don’t be like that.” Merida begged, her hand reached out and took his to press it against her heart. He felt the rapid thump thump thump and it made him smile.

“We will make it work.” She swore passionately. Jack watched as her stunning blue eyes turned turquoise with hope and vehemence and he knew she would indeed figure a way for them. She was, after all, the epitome of braveness. She had lit him on fire and had given him his laugh back.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had her pushed against the boulder, his mouth crashing into hers. She returned his kiss with equal force, making his head light with the thrill of it all. Her hands were tangled in his hair, as his own fingers gripped her hips. He rubbed along her, causing the friction they both so desperately needed. But this wasn’t about sex. It wasn’t about getting off, as the kids would say.

No, he just wanted to touch her, to be near her and be a part of her. He had hated her quiet indifference. Now he got her heat, her life.

Their mouths fought and hands roamed. Minutes passed in seconds and Jack began to regain a fraction of his sanity. He pulled away, though she did groan in such a way that he nearly forgot his purpose.

But the reminder of the sharp sword and angry parents jarred him.

“We should her back.” He mumbled against her reddened lips. Such lips pouted at his announcement, causing him to laugh deeply.

He continued to grin lopsidedly as he followed her back to base, enjoying her grumblings about stupid winter spirits and girly emotions. He could barely understand her, but he enjoyed it none the less.

When they neared camp, he saw her parents. The large man who had nearly taken his head off, was kneeling before Merida’s beautiful mother. The bearded man had his head nestled in her lap and was singing a deep lullaby. Jack did not understand the words, but he knew it was old and peaceful, the words floating up in sweet notes and falling low in deep, slumbering tones.

 The picture of such comfort niggled at him. They made such a happy scene, that he almost felt like he was intruding on something private. Something only family was meant to see. And then the thought occurred to him.

Could such comfort be his? He questioned, his eyes drifting of their own accord to his fire, his Merida.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try and keep this as canon as possible while still having them together. The good news is that there is magic at work in both their worlds and story lines so I'm going to take creative license and play!
> 
> Reviews are always loved and saved and reread for confidence!
> 
> -MoonandWinter


End file.
